Fred Thompson
Saturday, June 28, 2008 From the Desk of Fred Thompson Dear Friends, I hope you all are doing well. It has been a few months since we last talked. I wanted to connect and let you know what we have been working on. Primaries and elections sometimes do not turn out the way we might like. While campaigns cycles come to an end, the principles we fight for are timeless. These are the principles that inspired our Founding Fathers, and resulted in a Constitution that delineated the powers of the central government, established checks and balances among the branches of government and further diffused governmental power by a system of Federalism. As conservatives, it is our job to ensure that these principles are maintained and preserved for future generations. But increasingly these values are under assault. In foreign affairs, our political opponents ignore our progress in Iraq and want to return America to isolationism. Economically, they call for dramatic tax hikes and increased government spending. Judicially, they support activist judges who strive to make the law rather than interpret it. We recently saw the results of this last point with the Supreme Court ruling in Boumediene v. Bush. By a one-person majority, the court determined that the existing rules governing detainees -- the most generous ever afforded by a nation to non-citizens -- were insufficient. Instead, it substituted the judgment of the court for the accumulated wisdom of elected officials to produce a decision that makes America less safe. As I announced last month, I am working with Townhall.com, the leading online community for conservatives, where I'll writing exclusive commentaries for the new Townhall Magazine. I chose Townhall Magazine because I know they are intent upon elevating the discourse on issues based on these principles -- smaller government, individual liberty, standing for common values that have become all too uncommon, a strong national defense and, most of all, an optimism and belief in America. From time to time, I'll be on the web at FredThompson.Townhall.com where I'll be focusing on the issues that matter to conservatives and our nation--from the war on terror and the increasingly activist judiciary to the need for increased government accountability. The new Townhall Magazine is an ideal place to explore these issues and other concerns for the present and future security of our nation. Townhall Magazine takes a bold, unabashed conservative approach and I believe you'll agree that Townhall Magazine is full of fresh, conservative, intelligent reporting and in-depth analysis that conservatives are looking for. Each month, I will be giving the "Closing Argument" on what I see as the pressing issue before us. I hope that these pieces and Townhall may inspire a national dialogue on the fundamental principles that define conservatism today. One of these issues I have mentioned is our national security. Our nation's security is so important that Townhall would like to offer a special gift of Andrew McCarthy's Willful Blindness if you subscribe to Townhall Magazine this month. Andrew McCarthy's Willful Blindness book is an important wake-up call to all Americans. The world changed forever on September 11, 2001 yet so many politicians and academics what us to bury our heads in the sand, ignore the enemy ? motivated by fanaticism, martyrdom -- and wish ourselves back to September 10th. If you subscribe today, we'll rush your copy of Willful Blindness: A Memoir of a Jihad to you immediately and begin your subscription to Townhall Magazine. With so much of what we believe at stake today, I hope you'll take a moment to check out Townhall Magazine. Thank you very much for your interest and for all that you do to make America great. Sincerely, Fred Thompson